What Day Is It Again?
by Luciferwolf
Summary: SH4 Genderbend oneshot. It's Winifred and Henrietta's anniversary! Unfortunately Winifred seems to have forgotten and Henrietta is not happy. Fem!Walter/Fem!Henry.


What Day Is It Again?

Henrietta walked over to the calendar on the little island in the kitchen; she grabbed the red marker lying next to it and was ready to cross off the day when she stopped. In the box, the word anniversary was written in big blue letters with five smiley faces surrounding it. Henrietta's eyes lit up.

"What are you all smiley about?" Little Winifred asked as she took a seat at the island.

"Look!" Henrietta said, placing the calendar in front of Little Wini.

"Oh…happy anniversary, do you think Winifred will forget again?"

"She forgot my birthday, not our anniversary."

"Oh right….huh, why do I keep thinking it was your anniversary?"

"I have no idea," Henrietta said.

"Haha, it's like a Henrietta sandwich," Little Wini asked.

"WHAT!"

"Eleven, twenty-one, eleven...get it?"

"What has Winifred been teaching you!"

"Nothing," Little Wini said, not making eye contact.

"Uh-huh," Henrietta said, disbelieving and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I'll make breakfast," Little Wini said, going behind Henrietta and pushing her out of the kitchen, "you just finish….whatever you need to finish."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and it'll be the best breakfast ever," Little Wini grinned.

"Well if you're sure," Henrietta said and began to walk to the bathroom. _Oh __God, __my __poor __kitchen_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Henrietta, of course, was completely right about her poor kitchen. There was a horrible mess everywhere, even partially in the living room; she did not even want to know how that happened.<p>

"I made breakfast!" Little Wini announced proudly, with a large grin on her face.

"Grreeeaaatttt," Henrietta said. Little Wini set down a plate of oddly shaped pancakes on the island and sat down on one of the chairs. "You eat, I'll clean up."

"Okay," Little Wini said and began eating.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Henrietta was finally done. She was just putting the cleaning supplies away when Winifred entered the apartment room.<p>

"Hello Wini," Henrietta greeted.

"Hi," Winifred replied casually.

"Winifred, do you know what day it is?"

"Monday," Winifred said as if it was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

"Yes, it's Monday, but Monday the what?" Henrietta asked.

"The twenty-first, what about it?" the blonde replied.

"Think about it….November twenty-first. Eleven, twenty-one."

"Nope, don't know. Anyway, I'm going to go see a movie with Erin," Winifred said and walked out of the apartment once again.

"She forgot our anniversary…she's dead to me. Forgetting my birthday is one thing, but forgetting our anniversary is going too far!" Henrietta marched into her and Winifred's room, Little Wini following close by.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching her a lesson," Henrietta said as she grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began to throw Winifred's clothes inside. After she was done, Henrietta threw the suitcase out of the front door where it hit the wall on the other side. The suitcase opened, spilling the contents onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"I'm never going shopping with you again," Winifred said, making her way down the hall.<p>

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Erin, you're worse than a woman when shopping."

"All I was saying was that you should…hey, what's that?" Erin asked.

"What's what?" Winifred looked and saw the suitcase; she recognized immediately that the clothes were hers. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed and ran to the door. She took out her key and tried the lock, but it wouldn't open. "She changed the lock already!"

"You can do that in an apartment building?"

"Apparently! Dammit, I shouldn't have pretended to forget our anniversary."

"I told you so," Erin sang.

"Shut up," Winifred growled, "I'm just going to kick down the door."

"Henrietta isn't going to be happy about that."

"Too bad," Winifred said and promptly kicked the door down. The apartment was quiet, meaning that Henrietta and Little Wini were out for the time being. "Good, they're not here. Let's set up."

"Um, Winifred," Erin said. Winifred turned to see Erin pointing to the kicked down door. "We should fix this first."

"Oh no Mom!" Winifred cried, "I'm sorry Mom, are you okay?" Winifred asked as she hugged one of the walls. Erin face palmed.

"Come on, pathetic," Erin said, picking Winifred up.

* * *

><p>"Happy Anniversary!" Winifred said cheerfully when Henrietta opened the door that afternoon.<p>

"Aw, you did remember," Henrietta smiled.

"Of course, here's your present," Winifred said, handing Henrietta a small box. Henrietta opened it, there was a necklace inside. It was of a small heart with diamonds lining one half of it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful." Winifred grinned happily which quickly disappeared when a book connected with her face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"THAT! Was for making me believe that you forgot our anniversary!"

"Why is it when I try to do nice things for you it always backfires on me!"

"Because you always do them wrong, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Now here's your present," Henrietta said, handing over a box and kissing Winifred's forehead.

* * *

><p>"And then she made me sleep on the couch for the rest of the night."<p>

"I told you not to pretend like you forgot," Erin said.

"I hate you so much," Winifred said, resting her head on her arms.

"The feeling is mutual," Erin said. Winifred smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

* * *

><p><em>Happy 1121 Day everyone! Yes, you had to expect this to happen. My friends and I kept making jokes that the date is more like a Henry sandwich which is why I put the joke in there. Have a good day everyone, and I'll try to make another genderbend oneshot this week, and this one will be funny. Have a nice day~_


End file.
